You're not Sorry
by ShionShirosaki
Summary: [ONESHOT/Mentions of past GRIMMICHI/GRIMMIXMATSUMOTO] No, that wasn't him. That wasn't Grimmjow's lover; Ichigo Kurosaki. No. It wasn't a man. It was a woman.


**"YOU'RE NOT SORRY (ONESHOT)"**

**Disclaimer: ***GOES TO EMO CORNER AND CRIES*

**Warning: **Slight OOC, some unavoidable grammatical errors and the fact that the authoress is insane _and_ evil**…**

**-**WAIT, WHAAAT? O_o"

**A/N: **My cousin who has a taste for songs filled with angst just suddenly summoned a bunch of plot bunnies which insisted on killing me. Yes, I know, I lead a terrible life. T^T"

**Akashi**: …*nods to himself* Terrible life indeed.

**Shiro: **…*throws her chair at Akashi* SHUT IT, YOU DAMN ICEBERG!

**Akashi: ***snorts* that's hardly an insult, you blood-sucking-leech.

**Shiro: ***rolls eyes* Now _that's_ hardly an insult, you damn bi-polar bear.

…oh, ahem.

OKAY THEN, WELCOME TO THE ONESHOT: "YOU'RE NOT SORRY"!

PLEASE ENJOY =W=

* * *

…

**…Looking back, I never knew how everything came to be. **

**All I knew was that he wasn't the person I fell in love with.**

**He wasn't the person I have met 5 years ago.**

**He wasn't him anymore.**

…

**=1****st**** day=**

_One day, I just suddenly opened my eyes to the realization that everything wasn't how it was supposed to be 5 years ago. _

_ Really, it was foolish of me to think that things could remain just the way they are for __**that**__ long… It was but a stupid dream of mine to have the vision of having a happy family for eternity._

_…_

**_[But who the hell said there is a thing such as 'eternity'?]_**

**_…_**

_He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques._

**_Was. _**

_The person who I'm currently living with is someone else wearing his face; a mere __**mask**__._

**_[Yet deep inside I knew... I knew that I was lying.]_**

**_…_**

_I loved his sincere smiles. I loved it when he trusted me enough to show me his vulnerable side. I loved it when he tells me he loves me seriously. I loved it when he admits that all he thinks of is me. _

**I loved him when he was still 'him'.**

_[Where had he gone?]_

_…_

_…_

Kurosaki Ichigo sat by the dining table, absentmindedly staring at his wristwatch.

He was late.

_Again._

Time and time again, Ichigo would ask his blue haired lover to accompany him to a simple dinner at the Italian restaurant which was 15 minutes away from where they lived since they never had the opportunity to go on dates. And time and time again, said blue haired lover would fail to do so.

Ichigo held in a sigh as he stood up from where he sat.

He was going _home_.

…

After a few hours more, precisely after 3 hours, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques arrived with a disheveled appearance. He was looking rather frantic and tired. Yet his appearance did nothing to deter or change the orange haired man's thoughts of having enough of going through this again and again.

"Oh, you're here." Ichigo blankly and dully stated, hands pausing in its task to turn the page of the book he held.

"Ichi, look, I'm—…" Grimmjow began, only to be cut off by the sound of a book snapping close.

"You're sorry." Ichigo finished sarcastically with a mocking smirk.

He stood up from where he sat and gently put down the book he was reading on the desk beside the couch. His nose wrinkled at the scent that only _he _could probably smell. His hazel colored eyes shone with hidden fury and rage as he exited the living room, only to head straight to the guest room where he shall be sleeping. _Alone._

**_It was the scent of sex._**

**=2****nd**** Day =**

The next morning, the orange haired man woke up pretty early only to pack some clothes and some things in one small bag that he should be carrying outside the whole apartment _soon_. He grabbed his phone and dialed a certain number that he hadn't called for quite some time now.

_"Hello?"_

"Yo, Rukia. I might need some of your help here."

_"It's been a while, Ichigo… But, you do know what field I specialize in, right?"_

"That's exactly why I'm calling **you**."

_"I get it. So… where do we meet?"_

"We'll discuss it in Seireitei Café. ASAP."

Then, the call ended.

…

The black haired woman uncomfortably shifted in her seat as she laced her fingers together in front of her face. Her dark violet eyes were narrowed wearily, her gaze wavering as it met the fiery gaze of Ichigo who sat in front of her with a tired expression.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

...That night, Grimmjow arrived home in the same state as he did yesterday.

_Although, there was a __**large**__ difference._

…

"If you do have the chance, would you mind to take a look at yourself on the mirror?" Ichigo asked, his voice strained and his posture rigid.

_He was burning to kill him._

And with one last fake smile, he muttered.

"Oh, and please don't tell me that you're sorry. _Again._"

…

**_The scent of sex, and a hickey._**

**=3****rd**** Day=**

The orange haired man awoke to the call he had been anticipating since his last meeting with Rukia Kuchiki. A miniscule part of him told him not to answer it, but he knew that he had to. It was his key to the truth.

**_[There were things he just couldn't change._**

**_And the only option left for him is to accept it.]_**

**_…_**

"Ichigo, same meeting place. I want you here in **5 minutes**." Rukia's tone of finality and urgency got Ichigo running outside the apartment. He didn't take his time nor did he slow down. He just kept running and running, his speed increasing by the second.

Seireitei Café was then seen, but his eyes… saw something else.

**And then he stopped.**

…

"I love you Grimmjow!"

_A woman with long wavy strawberry-blonde hair yelled enthusiastically, hopping up to kiss the blue haired man on his lips. They were passionately making out, unaware of the presence of the __**real**__ lover standing outside the café._

…

_No, that wasn't him._

_That wasn't Grimmjow's lover; Ichigo Kurosaki._

_No._

_It wasn't a man._

_It was a __**woman**__._

_…_

"Ichigo!" Rukia's harsh whisper called him back to earth…

…only to realize that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Ichigo, get a hold of yourself… ICHIGO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" The black haired woman pleaded and begged, tugging on Ichigo's arm.

…

** Ichigo knew from the very start that Grimmjow had been seeing someone else. Dinner, dates, plans and such were all ditched by Grimmjow as he told him that his tight schedule wouldn't let him do what he wanted. But Ichigo knew better whenever he lied.**

** Hell, they were together for 5 years after all.**

** That was when he decided to call an old friend; Kuchiki Rukia. She was undeniably a genius and a great detective. When he consulted her about it, they came towards the same answer; "Grimmjow was cheating on Ichigo."**

**His heart threatened to just make its way out of his chest, and he felt utterly numb.**

**He just couldn't believe it.**

**Everything…**

**…began to fall apart.**

**…**

**…**

_Electric blue eyes met hazel colored once briefly._

_Grimmjow wasn't a professional when it came to reading the words someone says from just the movement of the lips._

_But as Ichigo stood there, soaked wet from the rain that fell out from the skies…_

_…he knew what he said._

**…**

**…**

**["You're not sorry."]**

**…**

_Tear stained cheeks on his lover's face who stood there outside the café, soaked with the tears of the sky, he knew he was the reason for it. That was the last memory and recollection he had of the person named Ichigo Kurosaki who had meant the world to him. Ever since that day, Ichigo had vanished from the face of the earth, probably meeting and seeing the exact meaning of 'happiness'._

_The thing that he __**once**__ gave to him 5 years ago._

**-END- **

**A/N: ***shields head and body* OHMYGAWDPLEASEDON'TKILLME! This one-shot was written on a whim when I was on my emotional mode… T^T P-please… review? *dodges flying knives and bullets*

* * *

**_=BEHIND THE SCENES WITH AKASHI AND SHIRO=_**

**Shiro:** …Now that I wrote what those plot bunnies wanted me to write… I can't help but wonder… ( =w=)

**Akashi**: *raises an eyebrow* …? (-_- )

**Shiro**: …Do they go to soul society? ( _ )

**Akashi**: Hm. Where do you think Rukia got her obsession towards rabbits? (=_=" )

**Shiro**: …Oh. ( O _ O )


End file.
